Spark of Life
by IAmN0tDead
Summary: Two Years after the Anti-Monitor threat, Razer who is now a Blue Lantern, returns to Oa. After crash landing in the heavily damaged Interceptor, he informs Hal and Kilowog of a possible way to resurrect Aya and asks for their help in doing so. Razer/Aya One-Shot


I do not own Green Lantern The Animated Series or any of its characters.

**Spark of Life**

**Darkness….**

'Aya… Don't go…'

A minuscule green spark flashes.

'Please Aya… Don't do this, don't leave me alone…'

Another flash, but this time the duration was held longer.

'There is no hate in my heart for you, Aya… Only love'

The green returns, not as a spark but a source of continuous light so small it was impossible to find.

'I love you…. I love you, Aya…'

The speck of green light intensifies, and for a moment, there was silence. As the light continue to grow and increase in intensity, the moment of stillness was cut through by a bare whisper so soft only the sharpest of ears in the universe may hear.

"Razer…."

* * *

**Two years later….**

Oa, a technological treasure trove and one of the most advanced planets in the universe, home of the immortal and wise Guardians of the Universe and headquarters to the universal peace-keeping force the Green Lantern Corps.

Aside from a beautiful technological advanced skyline, there was also a breathtaking scenery of the sunset every cycle of it's rotation about it's planetary axis. But today, that awe-inspiring view was suddenly interrupted by a bright flash of light before an object fell out of the sky with a trajectory towards the city.

The ship cut through the city, doing it's best to avoid the buildings, before flying to the outskirts of the city and crash landing in the desert plains.

Loud sirens echoed across the city when the flash was detected.

"All available Green Lanterns, an unidentified ship has been detected, report to crash site immediately to detain and secure."

Numerous Green Lantern, dropped whatever they were busy with and took off to the city outskirts towards the crash site of the crash landed space ship. One of whom was the honour guard of Sector-2814, Hal Jordan; well, one of them anyway, and another was the trainer of new Green Lanterns, Sergeant Kilowog, a Bolovaxian from the planet Bolovax Vik.

As soon as the lanterns neared the ship, Kilowog and Hal couldn't help but recognise the badly damaged ship.

"Hey, ain't that the…" began Kilowog.

"The Interceptor!" Jordan exclaimed before speeding up.

"Wait up Jordan!"

As the Green Lanterns began surrounding the white ship, rings glowing dangerously, aimed towards the ship, each of its user awaiting for any signs of trouble to unleash the might of their will.

"Whoever you are, step out of the Interceptor with your hands up," yelled Jordan, leading the Lanterns present.

"What if he doesn't have hands?" inquired his Bolovaxian companion.

Before he could retort, a hiss was heard before the exit ramp of the interceptor was lowered from its base. However the damage was too severe; the hydraulics could not hold the weight of the ramp before it gave out and the ramp dropped to the ground, reverberating loudly when the metallic panel collided with the hard and sandy desert terrain.

The rings of the Lanterns present seem to glow brighter as they await for the crew to exit. Hearts began beating loudly, sweat began forming on some rookie mammalic species, as their anticipation grew.

Imagine their surprise when they caught sight of a blue light emanating around a blue uniform with a Lantern insignia not dissimilar to their own.

"Stand down, friendly!" yelled Jordan.

As the lone figure, now identified as a Blue Lantern, floated down to the sandy ground, Kilowog and Hal caught sight of a familiar face as it was revealed to be their old teammate, Razer, who went searching for his lost love, Aya, two years ago after her apparent demise.

"Kid!" Kilowog was the first to act after his shout, rushing forwards and giving the blue-cladded figure a bone-crushing (figuratively) Bolovaxian hug.

"Good to see you too old friend," Razer said, patting Kilowog on the back before he let go. A soft cough was let out by the large Green Lantern as if it could've erased the embarrassing moment.

"Look at you! A Blue Lantern!" Kilowog said obviously surprised by the change in corps.

"Yes, apparently my hope that Aya was alive was strong enough to qualify for a membership," he said.

"How have you've been? What have you been up to?" asked Hal after instructing the remaining lanterns to secure the Interceptor for repairs.

"I am well, I have been tracking the Interceptor for quite sometime after you sent it off to parts unknown," accused Razer.

Hal sheepishly grinned before asking the reason for his search for the Oan ship.

"At the beginning of my search for Aya, I knew I had to start somewhere so I decided to search for the Interceptor to obtain Aya's old CPU that we left in the Interceptor after she was replaced by LANOS," answered the Volkriegian.

"What did you find?"

He held up the cylindrical CPU in his hand showing it to the Green Lanterns.

"Is that…" asked Kilowog.

"Yes, and I believe that we can bring her back."

"Look kid, we know you miss her but…" Kilowog began.

"This is the only lead I have found in two years, we have to try. We just need that spark from the Green Lantern Central Power Battery that brought her to life in the first place," interrupted Razer.

"How do you know it'll work?" asked Hal.

Razer held up the CPU to show it dimly glowing.

"She is weak, we need to get her 'recharged' so to speak," said the former Red Lantern.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Exclaimed Kilowog before grabbing both Hal and Razer, flying towards the Green Lantern Battery, leaving the other Lanterns to clean up the mess the crash landing created.

* * *

**Green Lantern Central Power Battery...**

"You sure you know what you're doing? You even sure Aya's in there?" Kilowog asks Razer when they land in front of the main Green Lantern Power Battery.

"I have to have hope," was Razer's only reply as he walked towards the enormous literal green lantern.

"We're with you Razer," said Hal.

"Please, come back to me," Razer whispered, too soft for anyone else to hear before he raised the CPU in his hand, thrusting it into the abyss of green light in the lantern.

A sudden force pushed all three Lanterns back when the cylindrical device came into contact with the emerald energy before they braced themselves with the power of their ring.

They watch as Aya's old CPU hovering in the middle of the ocean of green light began to glow brighter, outshining it's surroundings. Razer could hear his own heart thumping, his hope raising as he watched the green glow of Aya's CPU intensified. For a moment, he thought that it was going to work, that his Aya will come back.

Suddenly, the green glow shifted to white, surprising the three. In an instant, their surprise switched to horror, Razer's hope shattered as the CPU exploded, pushing them off the edge of the structure they were standing on before they caught themselves by hovering in the air.

"NOOO!" A yelled filled with, horror, sorrow and despair came from Razer, tears began falling down his cheeks, his ring struggled to keep him floating in the Oan sky, the blue energy keeping him afloat flickering as hopelessness consumed his heart. He float down to the structure in front of the power battery before dropping down to his knees, mourning the apparent lost of his love. Two years of searching, wasted in a single instant when the CPU dispersed as energy and radial explosive force.

Hal and Kilowog recovered from the unexpected explosion before realising what had happened, though reluctant to believe it, the evidence was undeniable, their one chance to bring their friend and teammate back was now gone. They bowed their heads in sadness as they watch their friend mourn, not knowing how to console him.

"We should get out of here before the council arrives, I don't really feel like dealing with them right now," Hal said solemnly.

No reply came from Kilowog or Razer, but there was a silent agreement between them. Kilowog floated down to help Razer stand. But as they prepared to leave, the green energy in the power battery began to glow white once again before shooting out a beam of white and green at the three Lantern's feet.

They could see that a construct was forming, slowly, like clay being sculpted by a peerless sculptor, arms and feet made of green hard light began to take shape. The Lanterns, both Blue and Green watched in shock and amazement as modest bust and shapely hips began to form on the body, turning it to one obviously belonging to a humanoid female. When the construction of the body was complete, familiar facial features began to form on the green humanoid construct's face.

"Aya?" Hal asks.

As sudden as Creation, azure orbs opened wide with pupils completely dilated before the construct of the entity now known as Aya gasped as the beam cuts off, dropping her to the ground unconscious.

"Aya!" yelled Razer, rushing before her prone, nude figure, worry etched onto his features for the one he loves.

"We need to get her some help!" Hal said not a moment later.

"What kind of help?! It's not like the medic knows how to treat a resurrected AI," reasoned Kilowog in alarm.

"It is better than doing nothing," Razer said before lifting the former nav-computer into his arms and taking off towards the Med Bay in a streak of blue, his hope now renewed.

* * *

**Med Bay, some hours later…**

Hal walked into to the Medical Bay of Oa, the faint smell of antiseptic attacking his scent receptors as he headed towards Aya's ward. It was quite unbelievable, just a few hours ago he thought that Aya was not even alive, and now they weren't even sure if she was just a computer program any longer. When they brought her in, no one knew what to do or how to treat her, the only thing they could have thought to do was prepare a ward to make her as comfortable as possible. The door to Aya's ward hissed open after inputing the command on the interface adjacent to the door, he was surprised to find her awake, sitting up on the bed with Razer asleep at the bedside holding one of her hands.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed.

"Green Lantern Hal, please, keep your voice down, I do not wish to awaken Razer," the now awakened Aya said.

"But he'll be so happy to see you, a little lack of sleep is not gonna kill him," argued Hal, his voice lowered.

"I… wish to allow him to sleep," she said, looking at the sleeping form of Razer, still holding her hand.

"Is that all?" asked Hal skeptically.

"I…"

"Come on Aya, what's wrong?" He asked as he took a seat on the opposite side of Razer.

"I… I am afraid," the A.I. said softly.

"What's there to be afraid of? Razer loves you," he reasoned.

"In my previous apparent death when I sacrificed myself for him, he told me he loved me, but when I returned, he revoked his love for me. I felt the unbearable pain that I made a decision to purge universal life. I am afraid if he wakes…"

"That he'll say he doesn't love you again," Hal finished for her, understanding.

"Yes, I do not wish to feel that pain again," Aya confirmed.

"Believe it or not, he'll wake eventually, and being hurt is part of being alive, which you are by the way," said the human.

"I am aware, but I would prefer to delay the pain."

"Look Aya, you don't have to be afraid, I can promise you, Razer will not do what he did to you before, he loves you, when you uploaded the virus he refused to believe that you were dead and the hope that you were alive helped him become a Blue Lantern. For the past two years he's been scouring the Universe looking for you," Hal tried explaining.

"He was saddened by my previous demise as well, was he not?" Aya argued.

"He was, but this time is different."

"How is it different?" she asked again.

"I... don't know, it just is, you have to have faith," answered Hal, unsure of what made him believe so.

Before Aya could reply, a swoosh was heard and in came Kilowog before exclaimed loudly that she was awake even when Hal gestured not to, thus awakening Razer from his slumber.

"Aya?" Razer asked when he caught sight of her once his vision refocused.

Seeing this, Hal palmed his face.

"Ugh… Kilowog, bad timing."

"What?"

"Come on, let's see what Greet has for us at the mess hall," said Hal before dragging Kilowog out the room.

"But I wanna talk to Aya!" argued the Bolovaxian.

"You'll get your…." Hal was cut off when the door slid shut.

Unsure of what to say, Aya couldn't look at Razer, still afraid of the retraction of his love.

"It seems that you have been awake for some time," he said.

"I have," said Aya softly, still unwilling to look at her love.

"Aya, look at me," he asked before gently turning her to face him. "Why have you not awaken me?"

"I was… I am afraid Razer, that you would revoke your love for me," she answered, tears brimming at her eyes.

His hands still on her cheek for when he turned her towards him, he wiped away the tears that streaked down her face before he pulled her in for a comforting hug.

"Aya, I will never do that to you ever again, I love you, I am sorry for ever hurting you before," apologised the Blue Lantern.

Aya was surprised, she had not foreseen this course of actions from him. But once she heard the three words she did not expect him to say again, her metaphorical heart soared and filled with joy as she hugged him back tightly, unwilling to let him go.

"Oh, my love," she started crying, tears of joy and relief staining her cheeks, "I apologise for hurting you as well," she continued, knowing how much her demise had hurt him.

"It is alright, Aya," he said as his hands started stroking her back to comfort her. "What matters most is that you are back."

For them, the hug seemed to last for hours, before he pulled back and gazed into her azure eyes still brimming with tears as she gazed into his own. Like opposite poles of a magnet, they felt the attraction, their eyes flickered close as the Volkriegian pressed his lips to the Green Lantern A.I.

* * *

**Outside the ward...**

Instead of dragging Kilowog to the mess hall like he said, Hal and Kilowog were watching what transpired in Aya's ward. They smiled at the sight of the lovers reconciling, being reunited and their eventual kiss.

"I'm happy for the kids," Kilowog said. "Come on poozer, let's go check out what Greet made us."

Hal followed as Kilowog led him towards the Oan mess hall, both Green Lanterns happy for their friends and gave them some more time alone.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Read and Review Please...**

**OMG Who am I and what have I done to the real IAmN0tDead?! Two fics in a week?! LOL!**

**Nah, I was actually watching Green Lantern TAS when I was writing my Spider-Man One-Shot... Apparently when they had that 4 month break back in 2012 I never got back to watching it. OMG it just got better and better, and the soundtrack, it gave everything so much more emotion, I could feel the hurt in the last episode when Aya sacrificed herself.**

**I actually wasn't _that _mad about the Green Lantern film sucking, it sucked a bit because of the script, sure, but it was still quite fun, and Ryan Reynolds did an OK job, but when I found out that the failure of the movie was one of the reason that the TAS was cancelled I was like "FUCK YOU SCRIPTWRITER, DIRECTOR OF GL MOVIE, AND CARTOON NETWORK!" lol**

**OK about this fic...**

**For those of you who don't know the green light in the first section was representing Aya's life, I just wanted to include that as a prologue and a way to state how Aya was alive. I wanted her to remember her love for Razer and fight to live because of that.**

**For those of you who DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE COMICS, the white light is the light representation of Life, just like Green is the colour for will. There must've been something to bring her back. ****I was struggling a bit in this fic because I wasn't sure how to bring Aya back, luckily I thought about the White Lantern thing lol.**

**For those of you who don't know Greet, he's the chef for the Green Lanterns.**


End file.
